


What the Textbooks Never Told

by DepressingGreenie



Series: 2019 Cap-Iron Man Holiday Exchange [11]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: (And a good meal), Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: History has a habit of omitting the darker parts of what makes the worlds heroes
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2019 Cap-Iron Man Holiday Exchange [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602733
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	What the Textbooks Never Told

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> "Tony finds Captain America in the ice. The textbooks never mentioned that Captain America was a vampire. ... and he is very hungry."

It was like an itch at the back of his mind. Something was not right.

When they had found the Captain and pulled him from the ice he had sat miserably on the bench, cold blue fingers griping the blankets thrown around his shoulders tighter around himself. Tony had seen the notes left by Erskine. The Captain had some mild healing and regenerative powers thanks to the serum. Yet… No matter how many blankets they had piled around the man, his colour hadn’t improved, nor did his shivering.

Maybe, they thought, it was due to his prolonged time in the ice. No one had ever survived such an event before so there was no way to know what was normal. Tony drummed his fingers anxiously on his chest-plate.

He didn’t understand. There was something not right here, but he just couldn’t work out what it was. He was sure something was not right.

A few weeks had passed and he noticed that the Captain was still cold and blue. Maybe this _was_ some sort of permanent damage from the ice, but he had a feeling that it wasn’t. But he realises the man is the only one he hasn’t asked about this. He talked with Hank and Richards. Even Thor, wondering if something similar ever happened where he was from.

If he wanted answers to all his questions he had to talk to the man himself. 

Tony knocks on the door and receives no answer. He tries again, receiving an odd noise in response.

He cautiously opens the door and freezes in horror when he sees what is going on inside.

Steve sits in the corner of the room, a limp wild animal pulled into his lap. And in Steve's mouth, long and thick, are two large fangs.

Neither the textbooks or Erskine's notes mention that Captain America was a vampire.

Steve looked up from his kill, his eyes wide with fear. Suddenly things started to make sense. As much sense as they could in a world full of heroes and gods. 

The man looks like he want's to flee, his hands gripping his catch with the desperation of a starving man. 

Tony holds up his hands in peace. "I'm not going to hurt you and I think I know you well enough to say you wont try to hurt me." he says. "But I admit I'm curious about what was going on with you, so maybe we could have a chat".

So, Captain America was a vampire, and apparently a very hungry one at that. You don't read that in any books.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
